Amistad Otaku (?
by Yuukino Hanamiya
Summary: Chicas que solo se veian por fotos... Pero no por fotos normales solo por anime... Un dia se juntan en un parque ¿Que pasara cuando se pongan de acuerdo? (Se necesitan OC S
1. Chapter 1

**¡Caray Yuukino! ¡Actualiza tus otros fics!**

**Lo se, Pero me moria de ganas de subir esto!**

**Perdon si hay faltas de ortografia es que o subi ahora y estoy enfedma -.-**

Una chica de pelo negro y ojos azul esmeralda dormia plácidamente, Hasta que el despertador suena

"_Nee kimi wa ima dare wo omotte iru no?__  
><em>_Watashi wa kimi wo omotte iru yo_

_Mado wo akeru to kanjita__  
><em>_Ah yoru no nioi__  
><em>_Ima dare no kao ga__  
><em>_Kokoro-_

-_no naka ni ukanda?_¡VIVA EL ANIMEEEE-¡Bum! Cae de su cama

-¡Sasha!-Grito su madre-¡Es hora de que te vallas al instituto!-Le grito

-Hai-Toco su cabeza donde se había golpeado y se levanto ya con la ropa puesta- Dios… Ayer estuve hasta tarde viendo Kuroko no Basquet que me quede dormida con la ropa puesta- Se rasco la cabeza-Pero ¡No me arrepiento de nada!- Se puso zapatillas que era lo único que le faltaba y obiamente peinarse y lavarse los dientes

-Pov Sasha-

-¿No te bañaras hoy?-Me pregunto mi madre mientras yo bajaba de las escaleras

-Nup… Cuando vuelva lo hare, Ya que estare transpirando hasta por los ojos-Dije a lo que mi madre rio, Abri el refrigerador y me encontré con una manzana y un yogurt de vainilla, Los tome y me fui para el instituto-Adios mama

-Cuidate-Dijo y me sonrio

-CLARO-Respondi y me coloque mis audífonos escuchando al instante "Unravel de tokyo gouhl" tarareaba la canción no por que no me la supiera, Si no que me veria como una subnormal en la calle, Aunque no escuchaba ni mis pensamientos iba muy concentrada para que no me chocaran… No quería morir ahora… No sin antes descaragar mas anime XD

Cuando llegue al instituto, Me dio la misma con quien chocara o quien me mirara raro, Comenze a cantar despacio, Cuando de pronto choco con el… Castiel andres cabello de menstruación

-Enana, Ibas tan concentrada en mi que no ves hacia donde vas?-Me pregunto

-Mira Castiel… Te hace falta además de trasero… Un ojo amarillo y que seas de Rakuzan… Ahí estaría todo el dia pensando en ti, Ahora solo pienso en un tomate cuando te veo-Dijo sonriendo de la forma mas inocente

-Tsk… Estupida tabla de planchar- Dijo y comenzó a caminar, Pasando por el lado mio, Note un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Creo que decirle que le hacia falta trasero lo enojo…

-Nah, No lo creo-Dije y segui caminando

En el trayecto me encontré con un chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que al verme se lanzo a abrazarme

-UWAAAA!-Dije y cai al piso de pompas- ¿¡Que hice ahora?!-Pregunte

-Sasha, Soy yo Kentin-Dijo abrazandome mas fuerte- ¿No me recuerdas?

-Si te recuerdo… Pero ya suéltame que si nos ve Charlotte… Quiero decir Mitzuko nos matara a los 2- Kentin al escucharla se separo al instante de mi, Luego se levanto extendiendo su mano y yo la tome

-Mmm… Esta atmosfera no me gusta-Dijo una chica de pelo celeste y ojos del mismo color

-M-Mitzuko- Dijimos los 2 al mismo compas

-¿Quién es el del lado?-Pregunto mirándolo de arriba abajo- ¿Por qué me recuerda a Ken?-

-Por que es el-Le susurre a lo que ella me fulmino con la mirada- G-Gomenasai!, Es que me tropeze con el asi que… Etto-Trate de articular palabra

-Bien, Por ser mi amiga del alma no te golpeare, Pero si hare esto-Tomo mi mochila y saco una chapita- Ahora Aomine es mioo-Dijo sacándome la lengua

-… Esta bien ¡Si tanto lo quieres te la doy!- Le dije y ella me abrazo

-Esto me huele a Yuri-Dijo Kentin que nos miraba

-NOOO-Nos separamos al instante

-Soniiiido del tiiiimbre-

-Bueno, Que bueno que volviste Kentin, Pero yo tengo que ir a clases… No quiero ser un Castiel 2-Dije sonriendo y caminando hacia el aula B, En mi asiento había una invitación, La abri y decia

"Fiesta, Fiestaa ¡PARTYYYY!

ESTAS invitada a la fiesta de Mi por supuesto la gran Mitzuko

Te estare esperando en mi casa duh?

PD: Traeme un regalo esta vez Yuukino xC"

Sonrei y guarde la carta de nuevo en mi bolsillo

-Miren lo que tengo hoy-Dijo mostrando un DVD-Es un video inédito de Castiel y Nathaniel teniendo relaciones- Era Peggy, La metiche de aquí

-¡OYE PEGGY!-Gritaron Castiel y Nathaniel al unisono

-¡ESTAS DICIENDO QUE LO QUE TIENES AHÍ ES YAOI?!-Le pregunte agarrándola de las manos- ¡QUIERO 1.000 COPIAS DE ESO!-Agarre los CD y "Suerte" Castiel tenia un computador que estaba ocupando… Pero no me lo va a pasar…

-Toma tabla-Dijo extendiéndome el PC

-¿Cómo supiste que quería esto?-Le pregunte

-¡Pareciera que me estabas estudiando en solo 30 segundo!-Me dijo sonriendo

Abri la parte derecha del PC y vi lo que había ahí… No era Yaoi… Era hentai…

-Waaahh Basura- Dije y saque el Cd y lo rompi en mil pedazos solo con mis manos- Estupida Amber, Estupida vida, Estupido Akashi, Estupido Pc, Estupido Castiel cabello de mestruacion-Dije poniendo mi cabeza en mi mesa- ¿Y el Sensei?-Pregunte y todos pensaron ¿Qué es eso?

-No esta-Dijo un chico

-Ah graci-Me di cuenta que alguien me había respondido asi que me di vuelta inmediatamente

-¿Quién dijo eso?!-Preguntamos los 2 al mismo tiempo, Nos miramos y despues todo paso en cámara lenta, Fui hacia el chico y lo abraze fuertemente

-No te conozco, Pero ya me caes bien-Le dije y el me dijo lo mismo

-Si… Pero suelta..me-Dijo y yo lo solte de inmediato, Observe que en su mano tenia una PSP, Estaba jugando "Five nigths at freddy"

-Sogoi-Le dije y observe que de reojo había un peli- rojo y Un rubio que me miraban de forma asesina, No les di importancia y me sente al lado de el- ¿Puedo ver?-Le pregunte a lo que el asintió

-¿Por qué no intentas jugar?-Pregunto a lo que yo negué

-Me gusta mas mirar, Soy mala en juegos que se traten de estrategias y terros, Pero… ¡Los de pelea se me dan de maravilla!-Dije y siguió una conversación hasta el final de la clase

Este dia si que eh conocido a mucha gente… Y apenas es medio dia, Estoy mas que segura de que alguna otra sorpresa lograra sorprenderme… Y también amigas que jamas eh visto… Solo en fotos Pero fotos de OC...

…

…

….

..

.

Eso es un pequeño prologo, Ahora necesito esto

Nombre (Real y OC): Por ejemplo Sasha, OC: Yuukino

Edad: (15… 18)

Caracteristicas Psicologicas:

Caracteristicas Fisicas: (Cabello, Ojos, ¿PLANA?, Estatura, Ropa)

¿Cómo conocio el anime? : Si no ponen nada yo les inventare que se encontraron en un evento con las chicas (Si hay a alguien que le gusta Armin esa se las inventare yo X3)

¿Amigas de Mitzuko o Yuukino?:

Chico: (No se puede Kentin ni Castiel)

Extra: (Cualquier cosa)

Cosplay: (Como saben este es un fic "Otaku" asi que necesito que las chicas me digan de quienes quieren hacer Cosplay para el cumpleaños de Mitzu-Chan y demás)

BYYYYYEE BESOS DE HELADO QUE AQUÍ HACE CALOOORR xD

PD1: Los subire lo mas rapido que pueda


	2. Chapter 2

¡Dios!, Nunca pense que llegarian tantas fichas, Pero lamentablemente no las pude poner a toda GOMEN!

* * *

><p>Creditos a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov<p>

* * *

><p>PoV Aillyn<p>

Dios… Hoy me cambio de instituto otra vez, Y estoy en el mismo instituto con las personas más molestas y ruidosa del todo el planeta tierra… Sasha García conocida como Yuukino y Charlotte García… Mitzuko…

-Señorita Aillyn, Debe ir a buscar unos libros a la sala de delegados-Dijo un profesor al lado mío

-Tsk…-Chasquee la lengua y me levante

¡Claro!, ¡Envíen a la que no sabe dónde carajos esta la sala de delegados!

-¿En qué piensas tanto Aimi?-Pregunto Sasha detrás de mi

-En nada que te importe-Dije

-La sala de delegados está en la otra dirección baka-Dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa

-S-Si ya lo sabía!-Dije con mi cabeza en alto

-Se nota-Se rieron las dos de mi

De pronto un chico de pelo rubio y ojos ámbar me miro, Yo me sonroje un poco

-"Que lindo se vería este chico con mostacho"-Pensé, Después tendría tiempo para eso-Emm… Perdón, Pero ¿Dónde está la sala de delegados?

-Te Guuuusta- Dijeron las dos odiosas de Charlotte y Sasha con una risilla de fondo, Yo las mire siempre seria, Pero diciendo, "Se van o las mato"

-A claro está por aquí, ¿Eres una de las nuevas cierto?-Pregunto mientras caminábamos

-H…Si-¡Dios!, Casi digo Hai…

-Llegamos ¿Vienes por estos libros cierto?-Me pregunto y vi un montón de más o menos 15 libros delgados

-S-Si-Tartamudee?... ¡Si tartamudee! Tome los libros y me los lleve, Pero antes de dar la vuelta, Nathaniel abrió la puerta y… Allí estaban…

-Ustedes me salen hasta en la sopa-Dije seria, Comenzando a perseguirlas

-Wahahaha-Rieron-G-Gomenasai-Ahora estaban disculpándose, Dios…

-Hablando de clases-Cambie el tema antes de asesinarlas, Pero me tranquilicé de inmediato-¿No tenían clases?

-Sí, Pero el Sensei no está-Dijeron chocando sus palmas

-Ah… Ya veo-Dije ahogando un risa, Si bien eran locas en TODOS los sentidos, Siempre me sacaban una sonrisa, Además fueron las únicas que me aceptaron como era, Una sonrisa salió de mis labios

-¡El tsunderismo de Aimi es tan KAWAII!- Yo deje a el par de locas atrás y me fui a la sala a las clases

Pov Normal

-Yuukino ¿Hicimos algo malo para que Aimi-Chan se fuera?-Pregunto la peli-celeste de ojos azul

-No, No lo creo… Hablando de eso-Dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos pardos- ¡Hoy conoceremos a las chicas del chat que cree el año pasado!-

-¿¡En serio?!-Pregunto con un grito

-¡SI!-Respondió de la misma forma

-¡SEÑORITAS SASHA Y CHARLOTTE!-Dijo la directora-¡USTEDES DEBERIAN ESTAR EN CLASES!-

-"Dios problemas! ¡Kamisama sálvanos!"-Pensaron las 2 y comenzaron a correr a donde sabe dios

…-…-…-…-

…-…-…-

…-…-

Al termino de las clases (Fue el dia más corto de la existencia xD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Onegai Aimi-Chan-Dijo Yuukino a la chica que estaba sentada en la banca mirando al vacío

-No, No, Y mil veces no!-Dijo por enésima vez

-Entonces…-Mitzuko tomo de la cintura a Aillyn y se la llevo-… Mitzuko te llevara a la fuerza-

-¡Bien hecho Mitzu-Chan!-Dijo Yuukino, Sacando la lengua a Aillyn

Caminaron bastante, La gente que pasaba por el lado de las chicas se reía por la situación, Yuukino hacia caras, Mientras Aimi hacia como que no la tomaba en cuenta, Así que quedaba Yuukino con una guerra de caras

-¡Llegamos!-Dijo de pronto Mitzuko bajando a Aimi

-Menos mal, Ya me estaba quedando dormida-Dijo Aimi y miro a Yuukino que se subía a un árbol- Oye ¿Qué haces?

-… Quiero convertirme en un koala-Dijo y se trepo a una rama idénticamente a un Koala- Obviamente que estoy buscando a las chicas

-¿Cómo las vas a ver si nunca viste unas fotos de ellas?-Dijo Aimi, A lo que Yuukino la miro

-No sé-Dijo y continuo mirando triunfal

-Tengo una idea-Dijo Mitzuko y Aimi la miro- Grita ¡OTAKUS NO FRIKIS! Y de seguro que alguien vendrá, Además de la policía-

-Eso es…-

-¡Una brillante idea!-Interrumpió a Aimi-¡ OTAKUS NO FRIKIS!

Yuukino vio que 6 chicas se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde provenía el grito

-¡Vienen las chicas!-Grito a Mitzuko y después vio que llegaban unos policías- ¡Y también los policías!

Mitzuko saco su celular y llamo, Las chicas estaban ya todas reunidas, Así que el auto, La limosina, Llego y se las llevó a casa de Mitzuko

-WAH-Grito Yuukino- ¡POR FIN LAS CONOSCO!

-SIIIII!-Grito Mitzuko y se abalanzo a abrazarlas

-Chicas nos… Es..tan a..hogan..do-Dijieron las 6 chicas, Yuukino y Mitzuko las soltaron

-Bueno, Creo que es hora de las presentaciones… Yo soy Sasha García, Mejor dicho Yuukino Marikawa y esta de aquí es Charlotte García, Mitzuko Marikawa ¿Y ustedes?

-Yo me llamo Joselyn, Y díganme Rosswolf-Dijo una chica de cabello largo, Ondulado de color café caramelo, Sus ojos son de color celestes

-Tu pelo parece dulce-Dijo la fanática de los dulces, Mitzuko

-JAJAJA-Rieron todas- Son tal cual las imaginamos

-¿Ah Soka*-Dijo Mitzuko, Yuukino miro bien a la chica y abrió los ojos de par en par

-Tu eres… IMPOSIBLE-La abrazo de nuevo

-¡NANI?!-Pregunto la chica

-A la chica que le enseñe el anime ¿¡Recuerdas?!-Le pregunto Yuukino

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-La abrazo más fuerte

-"…."-Las chicas estaban calladas

-Señorita Charlotte ya llegamos-Dijo el conductor, Por lo que todas bajamos, Entramos en mi habitación, Llena de peluches y posters obviamente

-¡ESE ES EL PELUCHE DE JUNJOU ROMANTICA ¿NEE?!-Me pregunto Jhoshy

-¡CLARO!, Lo mande a hacer!-Dije sonriendo

-Bueno, Yo soy Alma, Pero díganme Yami-Dijo una chica de cabello rojo hasta la cintura y ojos grises

-… Te pareces mucho a una persona que tan solo recordar me dan ganas de aplastarlo- Dijo Mitzuko con su aura asesina

*En otra parte*

-Achuu-Un chico de pelo rojo y ojos grises estornudo

-¿Qué pasa Castiel?-Pregunto el chico que acompañaba al peli-rojo

-Nada, Creo que alguien está hablando de mi-

*De vuelta a la casa de Mitzuko*

-¿E-Enserio?-Pregunto Yami

-Si… ¿Eres la imouto de Castiel cierto?-Pregunto Yuukino

-P-Pues s-si-Dijo algo asustada, Bajo la mirada de Mitzuko

-KYAAA-Grito de repente Mitzuko-¡No sabía que Castiel tenía una imouto tan kawaii!-Se abalanzo y la volvió a abrazar

-Soy Lylian towshed, Pero me pueden decir Lynn o Hikari hime-Dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas

-Mmm…-Yuukino miro de arriba abajo a Hikari- Tenemos a otra Tsundere aquí-Dijo echando una mirada a Aimi

-¿Por qué me miras a mí?-Pregunto con su ceño fruncido-Yo no soy Tsundere

-…Bueh, ¿Qué se le puede hacer?, Las Tsundere son Tsundere-Dijo Yuukino encogiendo los hombros, Dirigió la mirada a una chica que seguía seria- ¿No estas-

¡Bum!, Su peluche de Junjou romántica cayó al suelo de color rosa pálido

-¡NOOOO!, ¿¡Quién te hizo esto?!- Pregunto llorando dramáticamente

-JEJEJE-Una risa diabólica se salía de la chica que estaba seria… Era una chica de pelo negro y ojos rojos, Al principio creí que eran pupilentes, Pero después caí en cuenta de que no

-Snif… Eres malvada…Snif-Tomo su peluche y lo acaricio

-Y-UU-KI-NO!-Grito Mitzuko-¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte?!... ¡TIENES UN ARMARIO ENTERO DE ESOS PELUCHES!-Grito Mitzuko soltando a Yami y abriendo un "Armario"

-WAHHH-Grito y cerró la puerta- Si abres eso, Abrirás la puerta al Yaoi…-Mitzuko sonrió y abrió la puerta

-¡HOH!-Dijeron todas- Valla que te gusta el Yaoi…-

-S-Si-Estaba nerviosa, Que no abran su portátil- H-Hablando de eso, Aun nos falta que se presente ella ¿C-Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Samanta Collins, Pero me gusta que me digan Miku Hinamori-Un chica de cabello morado y ojos grises miraba a todas las partes del armario

-¿Por qué este portátil está cerrado bajo llave?-Pregunto Aimi

-Jeje-Rio Mitzuko y abrió la caja- Miren lo que ve Yuukino ¡YAOI HARD!

-OHHHH!-Gritaron todas

-Chicas ¿Están bien?, Les traje un aperitivo-Dijo mi tía Agatha, Si bien éramos millonarias, Nuestra tía le encantaba cocinar para nosotras

-¡Claro! Pasa tía-

-Oe, Oe, Oe-Dijeron todas las chicas excepto Aimi y Mitzuko- No Te dirán nada por… ESTO…

-No, A lo mucho, Me pueden decir que no le muestre esto a las chicas pequeñas, Nada mas-Mitzuko asintió

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡VOY A PASAR!-Grito de pronto Tía Agatha y entro, Vio las cosas que tenía- Mmm

-Tía, Ellas también ven esto ¡Lo juro!-Dijo Yuukino

-Bueno, Te creeré esta vez…-Nos dejó unos pasteles de chocolate encima de una mesa de centro que tenía ahí- ¿Por qué no le muestras el lugar que hicieron construir ustedes!?

-C-Claro!-Mitzuko se levantó y abrió la puerta principal

-¿De que hablaban?-Pregunto Aimi

-Etto… Es que… Como se dieron cuenta, Nosotras somos unas niñas consentidas, Con dinero… Así que queríamos una casa al estilo japonés… Y eso es lo que hicieron, PERO ES DEMASIADO GRANDE!-Dijo Yuukino, De pronto sintió un punzada en la cabeza, Pero la dejo pasar, Y se le ocurrio algo- ¡Tengo una idea!, ¡Vengan a vivir con nosotras ¿Qué les parece?!-Pregunto a todas

-Etto…-

* * *

><p>Las fichas que elegí son:-<strong> Black Ross<strong> con el sepsi GAMER

-**Anti456** con el caballeroso de Lisandro

-**Selegna sorensi**c con el pervertido de Dake (XD)

-**Nozomi-Aimi** con el delegado que muy pronto tendrá mostacho .3.

-**Fatima Andrad**e con su Oc: Alejandro (ALE, ALE, ALEJANDRO~~)

Ya FIN, Dios son las 3 de la mañana y sigo escribiendo (SOn las 3 de la mañana y no eh dormido nada xD)

Como verán, Al último tienen que elegir, Vivir en la casa estilo Japonés o vivir con sus familias, La decisión está en sus manos

Si eligen quedarse en sus casas, Tienen que decirme el porqué, Al caso contrario, También, Este capítulo estuvo muy aburrido, Pero USTEDES TRANQUILAS, YO NERVIOSA, Que en unos capítulos más serán ENTRETENIDOS

PD: Ustedes no estudian en el Sweet amoris, Por ahora, Después de esta junta "Sospechosamente" llegan al mismo instituto de Aimi, Yuukino y Mitzuko el Sweet Amoris (Mitzuko: Ese nombre parece de dulce ¿No crees?) Yuukino: Calla Amiga, Calla…

PD2: **LunaHermosa** Me gusto tu ficha, Pero no quedan chicos, Te puse igual, Te puedes quedar con Alexis o cualquier chico (O me puedes mandar una ficha de tu Oc ¿Qué te parece? Envíamela por PM si deseas)

PD3: La punzada en la cabeza de Yuukino fue porque pensó mucho (?, Mas adelante sabrán por qué, Pero no es bueno **BASTA DE SPOILER**

BYE! Se despide *Chu* forever .ayato .yui21


End file.
